


selfishly content

by hermitcrabcoral



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, marnie and hop are briefly mentioned, spoilers for the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21636052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermitcrabcoral/pseuds/hermitcrabcoral
Summary: Bede has been described in many ways, by all sorts of people.Ambitious.Wooloo head.Full of potential.Selfish.Some of these descriptions he buries deep behind the back of his brain; others he wears proudly on his sleeve and in his attitude.And despite his efforts to conceal it, Bede knows, woefully, that there is a grain of truth to it all.
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 16
Kudos: 213





	selfishly content

Bede has been described in many ways, by all sorts of people.

_ Ambitious. _

_ Wooloo head.  _

_ Full of potential. _

_ Selfish. _

Some of these descriptions he buries deep behind the back of his brain; others he wears proudly on his sleeve and in his attitude. 

And despite his efforts to conceal it, Bede knows, woefully, that there is a grain of truth to it all.

He can privately admit that  _ maybe _ his hair looks like a Wooloo's, or that he takes the chairman's words to heart with every battle he emerges victorious.

( _ all except for the battles with  _ **_her_ ** _ , but he'll ignore that) _

* * *

_ Selfish _ .

That is the one word Bede refuses to acknowledge to describe himself. 

_ How could I be selfish, anyways? _ Bede thinks harshly to himself one day, clawing at the sheets of his bed after particularly humiliating defeat to  _ her  _ that day. _ I lost everything and then suddenly my future was handed to me on a silver platter, and you call me selfish? _

He doesn't even know who he's talking to anymore. He wishes these words were directed at Hop, at Marnie, even  _ Gloria. _

(How ironic, especially since  _ she _ would be the last person who would ever laugh at him, or mock him even after her inevitable victory—

_ the last person who would hang out with me, stay by my side, hold my hand— _ his heart interrupts his brain.

Bede doesn't get much sleep that night.)

* * *

When everything Bede's ever worked for shatters along with the chairman's approval, she is there for him.

Gloria is always happy, always smiling when he sees her  _ (of course, he only sees her when they battle, which she always wins)  _ but now her face is hard set and her eyes bore a hole into him when she sees him today.

_ (is she disappointed in me too?) _

"Bede. Come with me."

He snarls with the dregs of his arrogance left over. "Are you here to back stab me too? Pity is only going to make me feel worse. But you wouldn't care, would you?"

Gloria's eyes immediately soften, and she shakes her head. "I...I do care—hey, listen, I just wanted to ask. Wanna make curry with me? We can hang out, or you can leave if you want, whatever makes you feel better."

Bede's pride slips away just as quickly as his endorsement from the chairman, and he says yes.

  
  


* * *

No one would ever use  _ content _ to describe Bede. After all, they called him  _ ambitious  _ and  _ full of potential. _

But those were the chairman's lies. 

Now, at this moment, as Bede sits surrounded with night illuminated by a campfire with good food and pokémon and possibly even a friend, Bede could say, with what was left of his confidence, that he was indeed  _ content _ right now.

He knows he should say  _ thank you,  _ say how grateful he is to Gloria, how much he admires her, how much he  _ adores her— _

But Bede's pride has already taken enough shots for the day, and actions speak louder than words ever could, so he curls his fingers around her hand and rests his head on her shoulder, silent, and for once, at a loss for words. 

He can feel Gloria stiffen, and for an instant, so does he, but her grip on his hand relaxes, and she combs through his hair with her fingers.

_ Maybe I am selfish,  _ Bede thinks, but his brain is far too relieved at the moment to argue with himself.

_ But just for her.  _

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't played sword and shield but watching a let's play and reading fics into the wee hours of night led to this, hope you enjoy, haha
> 
> i'm down to write more about these two, let me know if that sounds good to you
> 
> thank you everyone who leaves kudos/comments/constructive criticism!


End file.
